


The happiest moment of my life

by Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire



Series: End of the line. [2]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Baz comes through the Veil human, Baz kisses Simon’s moles and freckles, Bottom Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Emotional Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Feels, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluffy Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, Gay Simon Snow, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Gentle Simon Snow, Happy Porn, Happy Sex, Human Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Inexperienced Baz, Insecure Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Kissing, Kissing with passion, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, POV First Person, POV Simon Snow, Playlist, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Book 2: Wayward Son, Rimming, Simon Snow Gets His Magic Back, Simon Snow Loves Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, SnowBaz, True Love, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Loves Simon Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21825082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire/pseuds/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire
Summary: [Explicit] 18+ Simon and Baz.I got Baz’s suit jacket and button up off. I’m shirtless myself too — Baz took care of that.We managed it all while still snogging.That’s pure dedication right there. I let my fingers linger on the waistband of his trousers. I’m not sure if this is too much.Their first time — the intimate scene from chapter 4 ofEnd of the line.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: End of the line. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570561
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	The happiest moment of my life

**Author's Note:**

> Playlist (Spotify): [The happiest moment of my life](https://open.spotify.com/user/jyhh3lv46hl1ktbhv35n3uzk7/playlist/54NQGEWzcRyQnNNBnL224F?si=_h3CKtx5QOm6AQSuETPzEg)
> 
> Lots of love and thanks to my wondeful friend and beta Blue [mybluebucketofsnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybluebucketofsnow/pseuds/mybluebucketofsnow).
> 
> I really hope this will be a bit more healing after all the pain and sadness.💙  
> 

I got Baz’s suit jacket and button up off. I’m shirtless myself too — Baz took care of that. 

We managed it all while still _snogging_. 

That’s pure dedication right there. I let my fingers linger on the waistband of his trousers. I’m not sure if this is too much. 

I know I want this. I never wanted anyone the way I want _Baz_. I will never want anyone the way I want him. But I’m not sure if it’s something Baz really wants, right now, after all this time?

As if he can read my mind, he breathes “I want you, _love_ ,” between kisses.

My hands are shaking when I start removing Baz’s trousers and his pants. I want him so much but I also feel so nervous. I want this to be good for _him_. 

Baz finishes undressing me and I can finally feel all of him against my skin. He’s hard and so am I. Just looking at him makes me ache with _want_.

It didn’t take me long to realize that all of this is new to Baz. Yet everything he does feels amazing because it’s Baz, his hands, his lips. Everything is better because I’m with _him_. Nothing can ever feel as _good_.

Baz looks so hot, his head going up and down as he sucks my cock. And it feels so good, _too good.._. I don’t know how long I will last if he keeps at it.

” _Love_ ,” I call to him. Baz looks up at me.

”Come here, darling,” I say and help him up on top of me.

He looks at me shyly. ”Did I do something wrong or —”

I cut him off with a kiss. I can taste myself in his mouth. Knowing that I finally got to feel Baz mouth around my cook makes my body ache even more for him.

” _No_ , love. It was marvellous, you were _so_ good, too good... I need a few minutes to collect myself...”

Baz smiles at me. I smile back. He’s so beautiful.

”You’re so beautiful,” I tell him. I’ve been telling him the whole evening.

”So are you, love. I like your hair this way,” Baz tells me and slides his fingers through my curls. They were tamed until he got his hands on them.

”Not too long?” Quite frankly I was worried about what Baz would think.

” _No_ , it suits you,” he pushes my hair from my neck and kisses me there and keeps kissing. 

_I remember this…_

I remember Baz kissing the mole on my neck. I remember him kissing the one on my cheek too. That was almost twenty years ago. I still remember. _I could never forget._

And now I can remember Baz kissing every single mole on my body. (He even found the one under my kneecap.) I also have one on my inner thigh. _That’s how it all started with Baz kissing my moles and ending up with his mouth around my cock._

I really need to cool down. (We are far from done.) I kiss him instead now. His jaw and neck, his perfect chest. 

_Baz is so beautiful._

I reach his stomach and trail kisses alongside it. I remember Baz liked when I used to rub his stomach. He seems to like this even more. A wave of heat is rising inside of me. I keep going lower, to his thighs and keep kissing his body. Baz is so hard and his cock is _perfect_. 

_Everything about Baz is perfect._

I kiss the head and lick around it and can hear Baz’s breath hitching. 

I’m going to make you feel good, darling. I think to myself.

There’s precome leaking from him now. I lick it up. Baz tastes amazing. He _is_ amazing. I want more, to feel more, to have _more of him_.

First I start by licking from the base to the head and back again. Baz likes this too, I can hear it by the small noises escaping his mouth. I’m far from done. I lick up all the precome and leave a few more openmouthed kisses on his cock and take him all in. It makes Baz gasp for air.

” _Oh...Simon..._ ” He gasps again.

His hands find their way to my hair.

_“Oh yes...”_

Yes, darling, I want you to enjoy yourself. I want to make you feel _good_. 

I want this to be something special. It is already special because it’s Baz and me, us _together_ at last.

_“Yes...”_

I can feel Baz hard in my mouth and keep on sucking and swirling my tongue on the head. Baz gasps again. He’s moaning, _constantly_ moaning and the sound of him like this goes straight to my cock. 

And when he breathes out a soft _“Simon”_ it feels as though I could come just from hearing my name from his lips while he is like this, moaning, wanting, in the middle of a pleasure wave.

I’m sucking faster now while letting my tongue play with his head. I’ve been practising for this particular moment. Even though I know that this is the only blowjob Baz will ever experience, I want to make sure that it’s a perfect one. (Baz deserves nothing less than _perfect_.)

Baz is moaning and gasping and those are not real words anymore that are escaping his mouth. 

_“Oh…”_

_“Si…”_

_“mon…”_

_“Ye…”_

_“es...“_

His hands are pulling hard on my hair, I don’t think Baz even realizes it. I don’t mind, I just want him to enjoy this, _all_ of it.

I can feel how close he is getting and keep going faster and faster until I feel Baz come shooting inside my mouth. I savour every swallow I make.

_I will never forget this feeling for as long as I shall live._

When Baz is done I lick his cock up, not wanting to waste even a single drop. ( _This is my only chance._ )

I move on top of him. Baz wraps his arms around me and snogs me senseless. I still have troubles believing that we get to have _this_. That _he_ is here with _me_. 

”I _love_ you so much,” I say looking in his beautiful grey eyes, when we pull apart, out of breath.

” _Simon_ , I love you too, so very much,” Baz is holding me tight, close to himself. 

I’m better with words now. But this is one of those times I need to let my body do the talking.

I’m unsure again. How far should we go? Baz said he wanted to but I just worry that it’ll all be too much for him. He must have noticed my hesitation.

”I want to feel you inside of me, _love,_ ” he whispers in my ear.

I could never deny him and why would I want to? _I want him._

Baz is giving himself to me. 

And I want it all. _I want him_.

Baz is still on his back on my bed and I am going to make sure this is the moment right here worth remembering for him.

I spread his legs and kiss his inner thighs again. He’s moaning and his sounds so _sexy_. I let my lips move to his perfect arse. I might have taken Baz by surprise.

 _“Simon?”_ He half whispers half gasps.

“May I?” I ask when I come back up to Baz and then add as an afterthought just to be sure. “Please, tell me if there is anything you don’t want me to do.”

Baz looks so shy. He doesn’t have to with me. 

“I do _want_ _to_... I just don’t want you to have to do all the work.” He says and that almost makes me laugh.

_Have to do all the work?_

“Anything I do with you is a privilege, _love_. Let me take care of you,” I answer him because this is the only thing I care about, this is all I want for him. Baz nods and I kiss him for good measure before getting back to his rim.

His rim is _beautiful_. Pale just like the rest of him but it’s getting a bit pinkish after all the kisses I’m leaving on it. 

There can’t be a better feeling than licking Baz’s rim. His responses are making my head spin. Baz is moaning with pleasure and that gets me to lick faster and try to prob a bit with my tongue. Baz is still cold but he is getting a little _warmer_ under my tongue. 

I’m going to warm you up, darling, all of you.

While rubbing gentle circles on his thighs I start to slowly touch my lubed finger around his rim and probe a bit.

He gasps at that. _“Oh…”_

Baz is a _vision_. So beautiful. His eyes are hooded and his lips are parted. I want him so much.

His cock is hard, throbbing and leaking precome on his stomach. (I have to mentally force myself not to go for his cock.) ( _We have a long way to go._ )

“I love you,” I whisper to Baz because I will never get tired of repeating those words.

“I love you too,” he whispers back to me and kisses me.

Baz is stretching under my finger and I dare to go a bit deeper and crook my finger just right. The response from him is incredible. His whole body contracts and obscenities are coming out of his mouth. Baz’s arms are around my back and he is tightening his hold.

I lean close to his ear and whisper: “This is only the beginning, _darling._ ” I swear to god Baz _growls_ at that. 

This might be a good time to add another finger.

That unquestionably did the trick. And when I crook them inside of him his body shudders harder and he starts to thrust against my fingers gasping.

 _“Fuck…”_ I’m growling somewhere near his ear while trying to kiss as much of his neck I can at this angle.

_Baz is so hot._

I’m terrified of hurting him and it could very much be that I’m _overdoing_ it. But I can’t risk doing anything Baz wouldn’t enjoy. When I’m very sure that everything feels good for him I add another finger. Baz seems to like that very much, he starts almost viciously scratching his fingers along my back while rocking even harder against my fingers. He might leave scratch marks there. The thought of that turns me on even more. ( _I didn’t think that was possible._ )

As I increase the pressure a little more Baz starts to writhe with pleasure. 

My hands start to shake. I want him. _I need to be inside of him right now!_

 _Jesus Christ!_ Baz whines when I remove my fingers. 

_“Simon?”_ He seems confused. 

But I _had_ to remove my fingers from his perfect arse. (I need to _lube_ my cock.)

“Are you ready, _love_? Ready for me.” I whisper in his ear.

The sound that comes out of Baz’s mouth is clearly not a real word. When he gets his breath back he whispers a soft _“Yes, love.”_

After getting a cushion under his lower back I level myself right outside of this entrance. 

I’ve dreamed about this moment right here for almost twenty years. I give myself a moment to slow down my breathing and probe gently with the head of my cock while gently rubbing his inner tighs.

I get back to Baz and kiss him before continuing. Then I suck on his neck and move a bit further.

Baz’s body tenses for just a moment before he shudders and moans. 

I dare to move a bit more while working on his neck with my mouth. Baz tightens his arms around me again.

And when he starts to move together with me I’m finally certain that he is enjoying himself. I need him to feel _good_. (That’s all that matters at this instance.)

His lips are parted and he’s moaning and rocking with me.

Baz is gasping my name. _“Simon…”_

Baz looks so lovely under my hands, under my body, around my cock. My cock fits him perfectly as if though we were made for each other. (I believe we were.)

His hair is all mussed and there are sweatdrops glistening on his forehead with a few loose bits of hair stuck to it. (I did that to him.) I tuck the loose strands behind his ear and kiss him again.

_Baz is incredible._

I’m growling in his neck now. Baz feels _so good_. 

_Fuck._

It _never_ felt this good.

Baz is so responsive to everything I do. Broken moans are escaping his pretty mouth with every move I make. (I’m thrusting faster now.)

_“Yes…”_

_“Oh… Simon… yes…”_

I am very vocal myself. I’m gasping _“Baz…”_ and _“Love…”_ in between thrusts.

I want him so much. He feels so good. _So good..._

Baz is getting warmer under me. I can’t stop thrusting now. I want to fill him with my warmth. I just want to _fill_ him. 

Right here, at this moment, Baz is _mine_. 

_Fuck_ , he feels so tight around my cock.

I feel him clenching all around.

 _“Please… Simon... harder…_ ” That just goes straight to my cock. He gasps and I think he’s near to draw blood on my back with his fingernails. 

I thrust harder and he _gasps_ so loud I’m not sure if neighbours couldn’t hear us now. (I don’t have it in me to care.)

“ _You... feel... so... good my... love_ ,” I’m growling in his ear.

Baz is getting close. He is hardly coherent now. I wrap my hand around his cock and start to wank him to the rhythms of my thrust. I finally let myself come when I feel and see Baz exploding on his stomach.

We shudder against each other and I lay down on top of Baz, kiss him again. We let ourselves come down from the high. This is the perfect moment I will remember for the rest of my life. Baz and I _together_ , in each other’s arms, leaving lazy kisses and softly whispering love confessions. _This is the happiest moment of my life._

When we get our breathing under control and rest a bit I use a quick “Clean as a whistle” on the both of us to get rid of the worst of the mess and lead him to the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for keeping up with this story through everything. 💙
> 
> * * *
> 
> Thanks for reading. 😎


End file.
